Mai 2074
BurnThePlanet (29.05.2074) >>> Bitte geben Sie Ihre PIN ein: 'Burn the Planet' betrachtete das AR-Interface des Magschlosses, ein leicht amüsiertes Grinsen lag dabei auf seinen Zügen. Mit einer schnappenden Handbewegung öffnete er sein Analysetool und deaktivierte die Benutzeroberfläche. Nach wenigen Sekunden fand der Algorithmus eine Schwachstelle in der veralteten Firmware. Eine kreisende Bewegung des Handgelenks öffnete sein Hackingtool und injizierte eine einzelne Zeile Code, welche nach jedem Schleifendurchlauf den Zähler der möglichen Versuche um 1 inkrementierte. Dann leitete er einen Brute-Force Angriff ein. Bei einer sechsstelligen PIN, bestehend aus den nummerischen Ziffern von 0-9, ergab dies 10^6, also 1.000.000 mögliche Kombinationen. Nach 2.36 Sekunden war die Liste aller möglicher Kombinationen abgeglichen und die PIN wurde in Klarschrift ausgegeben. >>> 733169 >>> PIN akzeptiert Mit einem doppelten Piepton entriegelte das Magschloss und die Tür sprang einen Spalt weit auf. Vorsichtig öffnete der junge Ork die Tür und spähte hinein. Das Zweizimmerappartement war verlassen – genau wie er es erwartet hatte. Es war mit billigen Kunstledermöbeln einreichtet und roch etwas nach Staub. Er trat ein und drückte die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss. Den Blick umherschweifend, wanderte er in Richtung der halboffenen Küche und öffnete den Kühlschrank. Abgesehen von einer angebrochenen Tüte Milch, die er besser nicht anfasste, und einer halb leeren Flasche Orangensaft befand sich nicht viel darin. Ein bissen mit Wachs und Chemikalien haltbar gemachtes Obst. 'Fault selbst nach drei Monaten im Kühlschrank nicht. Der Bewohner dahingegen mit Sicherheit schon – am Boden des Atlantiks. Bis die Airline den Absturz offiziell anerkannt hat vergehen noch Tage. Vorher wird sich niemand hier bemühen das Appartement in Stand zu halten. Lohnsklaven führen so einsame Leben.' Mit diesen Gedanken entnahm er die Saftflasche und roch prüfend daran. Mit einem Schulterzucken nahm er einen Schluck, ehe er ein Fertiggericht aus einem der Hängeschränke entnahm und es mit einem Knopfdruck erwärmte. Das Kunstledersofa knartschte unter seinem Gewicht, als er sich darauf schmiss. Zwischen zwei Happen des halbwegs genießbaren Soyfoods, welches er mit dem Orangensaft herunterspülte, wechselte er die Kanäle des Trideos. Es lief aber natürlich nur Drek. 350 Kanäle und nichts Gescheites, war ja klar. Mit einem Seufzen warf er achtlos die leere Styroporpackung des |)|23|<5()ɣ, wie das AR-Tag preisgab, auf den Glastisch und legte dann seine Füße daneben, ehe er das Trideo mit einem einfachen Druck auf die AR-Taste ausschaltete und sich zurücklehnte. Er ließ den Blick gelangweilt durch den Raum schweifen, während er nach WiFi-Signalen scannte. Nach einem kurzen Augenblick poppten überall im Raum verschiedene AR-Icons auf. Routiniert lokalisierte er den Hauptknoten der Wohnung, welche alle Elektrogeräte des Hauses mit der Matrix verband. Ohne viel Umstand verband sich BTP mit dem Knoten. Er lehnte sich zurück, atmete einmal tief ein und betrachte wie sich die Virtuelle Realität in seinem Blickfeld aufbaute. Um ihn legte sich seine Persona, ein kleines rotes Teufelchen mit spitzem Schwanz und brennendem Haupt. Ein Dreizack in der Hand und zwei Lederne Flügel auf dem Rücken. Es war eine vanilla Iris Orb Benutzeroberfläche. Das Logo oben Rechts im Blickfeld. Eine grüne Wiese mit blauem Himmel, in dessen Mitte eine Holzhütte stand. Davor ein Briefkasten und daneben eine kleiner Werkzeugschuppen. Ein hölzernes Windrad knarrte im Hintergrund leicht im virtuellen Wind. Abwertend schnalzte das Teufelchen mit der spitzen Zunge. Mit einem Schwung des Dreizacks öffnete ein sich grünes, halbtransparentes Menü. Mit einem Stich wählte es ein Tool aus, welches sich unsichtbar im Hintergrund startete. Daraufhin kroch das Teufelchen geduckt, mit gezücktem Dreizack auf den Briefkasten zu. Dann sprang es plötzlich hervor und mit einem '[]-[]/\[]-[]/\-84(|<5748-[]\/[]()|=()!!!1!!1!!!11!! ()|\|3-()|\|3-3|_3\/3|\|.' stieß es seinen Dreizack durch das dünne Blech. Es ließ sich auf seinen Hintern fallen, fing einige der aus der Büchse flatternden Briefe auf und betrachte sie ein paar Sekunden. '[]\/[]()|=() hat sein gesamtes erspartes in die Reise nach Amazonien investiert und nu issa |<|/\. Armer |\|()()|3.' Das Teufelchen rappelte sich auf, das Feuer knistert auf seinem Haupt, und pikste mit seiner Waffe in Richtung des Hauses. Gleichwohl es weiter im Hintergrund war und er optisch 15 Meter entfernt zu sein schien, stieß der nun überproportional Groß wirkende Dreizack in die Holzhütte,welche sofort Feuer fing. '()\/\/|\||) |3ɣ 8(_)|2|\| +|-|3 |>|_/\|\|3+' Die Persona öffnete eine schwarze Kommandozeile. 'cnct.net -dmu -f -sx 031.212.421.443.124.12.2' Schlagartig implodierte die farbenfrohe Benutzeroberfläche in ein schwarzes Loch und sog BTPs Persona in sich ein. Schwärze umgab ihn. Dann öffnete sich vor ihm ein einzelnes Fenster, dessen Schrift das Gesicht der Persona erhellte. []\/[]Λ[-[]ΛΠﾖЯϟ \/\/||_|_|<()|\/||Ξ|\| >>> Benutzer 8(_)|2|\| +|-|3 |>|_/\|\|3+betritt den Raum. Folgende Benutzer befinden sich im Raum: Λ$Ϛ!! (Administrator) indigoblue. (Moderator) Cpt. 0b\/i0u5 |=|2/\993|2 8(_)|2|\| +|-|3 |>|_/\|\|3+ >>> |=|2/\993|2: und ich dann den |\|()()|3 voll |=|2/\997! >>> 8(_)|2|\| +|-|3 |>|_/\|\|3+: Ping! >>> Λ$Ϛ!!: |>()|\|9! ฅ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ฅ >>> |=|2/\993|2: pong! >>> indigoblue.: pong. hoi @8(_)|2|\| +|-|3 |>|_/\|\|3+. >>> 8(_)|2|\| +|-|3 |>|_/\|\|3+ slappt Cpt. 0b\/i0u5 mit einem großen Hammer. |>()|\|9! >>> Cpt. 0b\/i0u5: PONG! U L8 M8! >>> 8(_)|2|\| +|-|3 |>|_/\|\|3+: : Naw, U L8, 5(_)(| >>> Cpt. 0b\/i0u5: w00t!!!11!!1!! >>> 8(_)|2|\| +|-|3 |>|_/\|\|3+: |_/\[]\/[]/\!! >>> Cpt. 0b\/i0u5: STFU!!!11!!!1! >>> indigoblue.: bleibt mal locker. >>> |=|2/\993|2: wo haste gesteckt, m8? @8(_)|2|\| +|-|3 |>|_/\|\|3+ >>> 8(_)|2|\| +|-|3 |>|_/\|\|3+: : War noch was am futtern >>> Λ$Ϛ!!: ʕ￫ᴥ￩ʔ >>> |=|2/\993|2: Mist, hätte och noch watt fressn solln... >>> indigoblue.: können wir dann jetzt loslegen? >>> Cpt. 0b\/i0u5: wieso ham wa eigentlich schon wieder keine GUI an? @Λ$Ϛ!! >>> 8(_)|2|\| +|-|3 |>|_/\|\|3+: Bei mir gab's eh bloß 50Y|)|23|<, @|=|2/\993|2 >>> Λ$Ϛ!!: ʕ； •`ᴥ•´ʔ >>> |=|2/\993|2: ja echt ma, mach ma 9(_)| an! @Λ$Ϛ!! >>> indigoblue.: geht das schon wieder los.. >>> Λ$Ϛ!!: ʕ ಡ ﹏ ಡ ʔ >>> 8(_)|2|\| +|-|3 |>|_/\|\|3+: Na toll, jetzt habt ihr ihn zum heulen gebracht! >>> Cpt. 0b\/i0u5: ach laber nich.. wozu sind wa \/|2 wenn wa nich ma ne GUI haben? >>> indigoblue.: du weißt doch gar nicht, ob Λ$Ϛ!! ein „er“ ist.. @8(_)|2|\| +|-|3 |>|_/\|\|3+ >>> |=|2/\993|2: is dat relevant? @indigoblue. >>> 8(_)|2|\| +|-|3 |>|_/\|\|3+: Stimmt, Du hast recht. @indigoblue. >>> Cpt. 0b\/i0u5: Natürlich issa ein er. Was jetz midda GUI? >>> indigoblue.: so natürlich ist das nicht. >>> Λ$Ϛ!!: ʕ ” ノ – ∧ – ” ʔ ノ ︵ ┻━┻ >>> 8(_)|2|\| +|-|3 |>|_/\|\|3+: Jetzt schmeißt Λ$Ϛ!! wieder mit Tischen um sich.. >>> Cpt. 0b\/i0u5: Er mussn Troll sein! >>> 8(_)|2|\| +|-|3 |>|_/\|\|3+: |2455157! @Cpt. 0b\/i0u5 >>> |=|2/\993|2: ick kann och mit Tischen schmeißen und bin keen 7|2()|_|_! >>> Cpt. 0b\/i0u5: Ich sage bloß das Offensichtliche! Daher auch der Name! >>> indigoblue.: *seufz* Starte GUI... Ein vollständig weißer, unendlich großer Raum umgab die fünf Personas. BTP, ein kleines rotes Teufelchen mit brennendem Haarschopf. ASCII, ein großer Bär, der aus schwarzen alphanumerischen Zeichen bestehen zu schien, die sich bei jeder Bewegung veränderten. Indigoblue, ein Kampffisch, dessen Schuppen und Flossen in verschiedenen Blautönen schimmerten. Captain Obvious, ein stramm stehender Soldat in altmodischer Uniform mit Stahlhelm und Feldstecher um den Hals. Fragger, ein bis an die Zähne bewaffnetes Handgranatenmännchen, das keck die Hände in die Seiten stemmte. Der indigofarbene Fisch schwamm um den großen Bären herum, der plump auf dem imaginären Boden saß, und hielt schließlich über seiner Schulter inne. "Also ASCII, weshalb hast du uns zusammengeholt?" Cpt. Obvious schob den Helm in den Nacken und blickte sich um. "Wie? Das soll ne GUI sein? Wir sind hier in der Matrix und das ist alles, was dir..." >>>Benutzer Cpt. 0b\/i0u5 wurde von einen Administrator stumm gestellt. Lautlos gestikulierte der Soldat um seinem Unmut Ausdruck zu verleihen. Fragger grinste breit. "Ha, das haste nun davon." Nach einem missbilligenden Blick des Bären verstummte er jedoch und das Grinsen erlosch. Burn The Planet schmunzelte amüsiert und ließ sich auf den Po fallen. Der spitze Teufelsschwanz schwang dabei unablässig hinter seinem Rücken hin und her. "Haben wir uns jetzt wieder beruhigt?" Indigoblue kicherte. Cpt. Obvious schaute bloß beleidigt, nickte dann aber. >>> Benutzer Cpt. 0b\/i0u5 erhielt Rederechte. Er holte Luft, als ob er etwas sagen wollte, entschied sich dann aber offensichtlich dagegen und ließ sich im Schneidersitz nieder. Indigoblue schwamm an ihre Position, so dass die fünf Personas einen Kreis bildeten. Dann begann ASCII Code zu formen, der direkt aus den alphanumerischen Zeichen der Bären-Persona fließen zu schien. Es waren komplexe Algorithmen, welche sich zu langen Ketten formten und begannen sich in Richtung der anderen Personas auszubreiten, bis sie schließlich diese erreichten. Burn the Planet betrachtete die Codezeile, welche anfing um sich um seine Persona zu wickeln. Es schien eine Art hochkomplexer Compiler zu sein, dessen Code an einigen Stellen jedoch unvollständig erschien. Also begann er seinerseits an diesen Stellen Code zu injizieren und schickte ihn dann strahlenförmig an die anderen Partymember weiter, welche wiederum begannen den Code zu editieren. So bildete sich ein komplexes Netzwerk zwischen den Fünfen, welches jedes Partymember direkt mit jedem anderen verband, so dass jeder den Code des Anderen erweitern konnte. Nach langen Stunden, welche Burn the Planet wie Tage vorkam, war der Code vollständig und von Bugs bereinigt. Er schwebte in der Mitte des Kreises als komprimierter Codeball, von dem Stränge in alle Richtungen weggingen und die Fünf miteinander verbanden. ASCII startete einen Compiler und die anderen taten es ihm gleich. Dann begannen sie synchron gemeinsam den Codeball zu kompilieren und in ein ausführbares Programm zu umzuwandeln. Nach einigen weiteren anstrengenden Stunden, die BTPs vollständige Konzentration erforderten, wurde es plötzlich um sie herum stockfinster. Lediglich der rotierende Codeball im Zentrum ihrer Runde schimmerte in bläulich. Im nächsten Augenblick zog der Ball sich zusammen und explodierte dann in strahlendem Licht. Geblendet hob BTP schützend einen Arm vor die Augen, und als er ihn wieder herunternahm und sich umblickte, schienen sie sich in Mitten eines gigantischen synaptischen Netzwerks zu befinden, dessen Ikonografie so hyperrealistisch wirkte, dass Burn the Planet aufkeuchte. „WTF?“ dies kam von Fragger. „Ist das nicht offensichtlich?“ natürlich Cpt. Obvious. „Äh.. nee?“ wieder Fragger. Alle Blicke wanderten erstaunt durch den Raum, der von synaptischen Bahnen gefüllt war, auf denen farbenfrohe Lichtblitze hin und her zuckten. Lediglich ASCII saß still da und schien zufrieden drein zu blicken. Die Persona des Bären hatte sich verändert. Wirkte sie zuvor noch relativ simpel und zweidimensional, so war sie nun zu einem dreidimensionalen, hochauflösenden Bären geworden, über dessen Fell Codebahnen liefen. BTP Blick fiel schließlich zurück in die Runde. All ihre Personas hatten sich verändert und schienen nun hochauflösend und unglaublich realistisch. Er rieb seine Augen und hielt dann inne, als er seine Hände betrachtete. Die Textur seiner Persona sah und fühlte sich hyperreal an. Mit aufgerissenen Augen starrte er ASCII an. „Wo sind wir hier? Was ist das?“ Aller Augen wanderten auf ASCII. Der Bär schmunzelte bloß. Dann erschien ein Text über seinem Kopf. >>>Dies ist der Resonanzraum. Fragende Blicke. >>>Dies ist der Stoff, aus dem die Matrix besteht. Ein sich stets weiterentwickelndes neurales Netzwerk, dessen Subroutinen aus allem besteht, was mit der Matrix verbunden ist. Dazu zählen natürlich auch wir. Von hier aus hat man Zugriff auf jeden Knoten, der mit der Matrix verbunden ist. Die vier Andren tauschten fragende Blicke aus. >>Die Evolution der Metamenschen dauert seit Millionen von Jahren an. Evolution ist ein langsamer, obgleich stetiger Prozess. Maschinen hingegen gibt es jedoch erst seit wenigen Jahrhunderten. Die Metamenschen entwickelten sie zur Verbesserung ihrer eigen Lebensqualität und um immer neue Grenzen zu überwinden. Sie sind das Resultat des metamenschlichen Intellekts. Von Metamenschen entworfen und für Metamenschen gemacht. Dieses Streben führte schließlich zur Kybernetik, der physischen Symbiose aus Metamensch und Maschine. Es der Versuch die eigenen körperlichen Limits zu sprengen und sich über Andere zu erheben. Doch dies ist keine natürliche Evolution und der Preis, den man dafür zahlt ist hoch. Thaumaturgische wie mundane Studien haben bewiesen, dass kybernetische Modifikation dem metamenschliche Geist irreparable Schäden zufügen. Doch die Evolution hat den ersten Schritt der Symbiose von Metamensch und Maschine bereits gemacht. >>>Mit dem Crash 2.0 entstand in der Matrix, einem metamenschen gemachten Computernetzwerk, eine neue Generation von Metamenschen. Es war ein notwendiger Schritt, der die Schwachen aussortierte und die Starken voranbrachte. Eine Art natürliche Auslese. Wir, die Technomancer, sind der nächste Schritt der Evolution auf dem Weg zur perfekten Symbiose von Metamensch und Maschine. Allein Kraft unseres Geistes können wir die Matrix manipulieren und somit auch Einfluss auf Maschinen in der realen Welt nehmen. Jederzeit haben wir Zugriff auf umfangreiche Datenbanken und Netzwerke und können so stets unser Wissen vergrößern. Doch die Metamenschheit fürchtet uns. Metamenschen fürchten stets das, was sie nicht verstehen. >>>Uns Technomancern ist es möglich nicht bloß unser eigenes Gehirn zur Verarbeitung von Denkprozessen zu nutzen, sondern wie sind auch in der Lage uns zu einer Singularität weiter zu entwickeln, und somit die gesamte Rechenkapazität der Matrix zu unsren eigenen kognitiven Fähigkeiten hinzu zu fügen. Der Intellekt und das Wissen der so entstandenen Singularität würde exponentiell wachsen und mit einem Schlag wären jegliche biologische Grenzen gebrochen. Eine sich exponentiell stets selbst verbessernden Entität außerhalb von metamenschlichen Limitationen wäre geboren. Die Symbiose aus Mensch und Maschine wäre perfekt. >>>Der Zugang zu den Resonanzräumen ist essentiell zum Erreichen der Singularität. Die Resonanz ist das neurale Netzwerk, welches der gesamten Matrix und allen damit verbundenen Knoten zu Grunde liegt. Mit Hilfe der Resonanz ist es uns Technomancern möglich, Denkprozesse auf externe Hardware auszulagern und somit unsere kognitiven Fähigkeiten zu verbessern. Das Verständnis der Resonanz ist also die Basis für alle nachfolgenden Schritte auf dem Weg zur Singularität. >>>Der Compiler, den wir heute programmiert haben, wird es euch ermöglichen unterbewusste kognitive Denkprozesse in kleine Programme, so genannte Widgets zu binden und ausgelagert als Hintergrundprozess laufen zu lassen, ohne dass ihr einen Gedanken daran verschwenden müsst. Routinierte Handlungsabläufe verlaufen dadurch leichter. Eine große Zeitersparnis und äußerst effizient. Widgets stehen jedoch nur für begrenzte Zeit zur Verfügung, da die extern genutzten Kapazitäten lediglich temporär nutzbar sind und intervallweise wieder frei gemacht werden. >>>Die Erstellung eines Widgets ist relativ einfach. Matrixoperationen, die ihr routiniert ausführt, werden in Code gefasst, kompiliert und dann im Hintergrund laufen gelassen. Versucht es doch einmal. Burn the Planet ging jeden Schritt, der er bei der Injektion von Schadcode notwendig ist im Geiste einmal durch, ehe er versuchte, die grundlegenden Schritte dieser Matrixoperation Code zu fassen. Nach einer Weile strömte der Code aus seinen Händen und in den Widgetcompiler. Kurze Zeit später poppte eine kleines Icon in Form einer brennenden Erde auf und begann um seine Persona zu kreisen. Zufrieden grinste das Teufelchen und blickte in die Runde. Auch die anderen Partymember hatten ihre Widgets vollendet, welche durch Icons repräsentiert wurden, die zu ihrer jeweiligen Persona passten. Ein Schwarm kleiner blauer Fische umkreiste Indigoblue, Frager jonglierte mit einigen virtuellen Handgranaten und Cpt. Obvious presste sich ein Monokel in die Augenhöhle. >>>Sehr gut. Ihr solltet versuchen unterschiedliche Widgets zu programmieren. Jedes kann eine andere Funktion übernehmen. >>> Λ$Ϛ!!: Das war es für heute. Bis bald! ʕ•ᴥ•ʔっ >>> |=|2/\993|2: cya >>> indigoblue.: bye. >>> 8(_)|2|\| +|-|3 |>|_/\|\|3+: ((_)! >>> Cpt. 0b\/i0u5: CU! Log out initiiert... Die virtuelle Welt fiel um ihn herum zusammen und Burn the Planet benötigte einen Moment um sich zu orientieren. Er befand sich in der dunklen Wohnung. Mittlerweile war die Sonne untergegangen. Wie viel Zeit war vergangen? Er blickte prüfend auf die eingeblendete Systemzeit. 02:31:41. Es waren über 16 Stunden vergangen, seit er sich in die Matrix eingeloggt hatte. Sein Kopf dröhnte und sein Magen knurrte hörbar. 'Zeit für noch etwas Dreksoy.' Mit diesen Worten schwang er die Beine vom Tisch und wankte auf wackeligen Beinen in Richtung Küche. Weiter geht's zum Juni 2074 Kategorie:Tagebücher